


Foreverness Thoughts

by Goddessa39



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, btvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessa39/pseuds/Goddessa39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small poem in Buffy's and Angel's POVs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreverness Thoughts

His cold skin touches me and I flame like a torch.  
She touches me with her hand and my chilled heart goes aflame.  
She's all I want  
He's all I need  
Until he split  
And she watched me leave  
He broke my heart  
I shattered her unknowingly  
And I still wanted her  
And I atill needed him  
But she-  
But he-  
Had moved on...  
I thought  
Nothing can stop us.  
They can only keep us separate.  
But only by distance,  
Can we be split.  
But even death cannot stop us.  
I have died and left him behind.  
But I could feel her before I slept, holding me tight.  
And I held on to him when I could.  
I consoled him when he needed it.  
My friends did not see past my jolly façade.  
My friends never saw past mine before it was too late either.  
And then they just ignored it, hoping it would go away.  
They wanted to believe I had forgotten him.  
But they should have known better.  
I am a vampire cursed with a soul.  
And I am a slayer cursed with life.  
They did a spell to bring me back and I crawled my way out into the world  
from death  
And my grave.  
I found her down and broken.  
She gave me back my reason to keep fighting.  
And he gave me back my reason to keep living.  
So we passed our days in the battle that no one should have to fight.  
But then I died in the 'End of Days'  
But its okay  
I am back  
And he was human  
So we lived  
With smiles that reached her eyes  
And laughter that wasn't faulted by a demon's ways.  
And we are happy.  
Because we have finally gotten our happiness.  
And when she died in another apocalypse  
I knew I would be okay.  
I consoled him when he needed it  
And we met in our dreams like always.  
And I was okay.  
Because death could not separate us.  
I would die soon anyway without her close to me.  
And I was fine with it.  
And soon enough, he came to me.  
I waited, and he came.  
And we were happy.  
We were constantly split apart,  
But we always find our way back to each other.  
No one can hurt us.  
No one can make us turn our backs.  
No one can capture our hearts.  
Because we are already taken.  
And will always be.  
No one can tame us.  
No one can take us.  
But they can try.  
And they always do.  
But for eternity, they will fail.  
We will not be gone from eachother.  
Because we are Always and Forever  
And anyone who doesn't wish to remember that can die a painful death for as  
long as we are one. And that will be forever, so get used to it.  
I wont leave her  
I wont let him leave.  
Either way, we are one. We are two.  
And we are together.  
Even as our children and friends found us suffocating from lack of one  
another  
We were fine  
Because we weren't without  
We were just separated  
But as always, we find our way back  
And then we are fine  
Again... I say it.  
Forever and Always  
Forever... That's the Whole Point. .  
Yours.  
My cradle-robbing-creature-of-the-night-boyfriend.  
My girl.  
Forever and Always.  
Yours... (  
Forever... and Always...


End file.
